(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates a method and apparatus for determining a risk factor indicative of a predisposition to develop a skeletal condition as osteoporosis or a fracture.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Osteoporosis is known as the silent disease. It is characterized by progressive bone thinning leading to fragility and fracture. It is often only diagnosed once a fracture has been experienced. More than 25 million Americans are affected, 80% of whom are women. It has been estimated that one out of every two women and one out of every five men will experience an Osteoporosis-related fracture sometime in their life. By age 75, one third of all men will be affected by Osteoporosis. Estimated direct expenditures (hospitals and nursing homes) in the U.S. for osteoporosis and related fractures are $14 billion each year.